12 Days of Christmas
by 19abc count
Summary: It wasn't their idea, not that they were objecting. Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Lily, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Elfman and Loke were putting on a Christmas recital. And hey! They got through about 13 other Christmas before they messed up this one, or did they really mess it up?


_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. On the fourth day of Christ-_

Lucy felt her soul crumble. He was doing so good. Natsu had lasted almost an entire program, it was his last song. Natsu hadn't even started a fight, and she was prouder of him for doing that than singing. None of the boys had danced through the entire thing, even though Erza had trained them to. But still, they had all the right rhythms and musical keys, and up till this point they had sung all the right words. Well it had to happen eventually, she's just glad that it is at the end of the program.

 _On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five golden rings_

Well that's another mistake that the boys had made, Levy was keeping track, surprisingly they had only made five before this song had started, most of them Gajeel's fault. Probably because Erza was in the crowd, but looking at the terrifying red head Levy found her to enjoying it. Surprising.

 _Four calling birds, three french hens,_

 _Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree_

 _On the ninth day of Christmas, (on the eighth day of Christmas)_

Mira couldn't help it, she just couldn't stop laughing and giggling at the ridiculousness that the Fairy Tail men were displaying. Especially Laxus. He just couldn't sing the correct words, probably for the life of him. With Erza here and all, but Mira knew that they all were trying their hardest so, none of them will get punished for this song mishap which has everyone in giggles and fits of laughter. Much like herself.

 _My true love gave to me (my true love gave to me)_

 _Nine ladies dancing (eight maids a milking)_

 _Eight ladies dancing (seven maids a milking)_

 _Seven ladies dancing (six maids a milking)_

 _Six ladies dancing (five)_

 _Better not shout, you better not cry,_

 _You better not in a pear tree_

Juvia loved it. Juvia had loved every second of it since her darling Gary had stepped onto the stage with the other men of Fairy Tail. But this song will be her favorite, because it looks like Gray was enjoying himself, most likely because he kept screwing up some of the stupider men. (i.e. Natsu and Gajeel) But none the less, each of the males on the stage were doing better than anyone could have imagined.

 _On the ninth, no!_

Natsu glared at Gray, he knew what was going on.

 _On the eighth, come on!_

Gajeel could not believe Laxus right now, they were trying to sing here.

 _On the seventh day of Christmas (deck the halls)_

Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, Lily, and Elfman were singing the proper words while Gray, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Loke were singing the wrong words. Cana didn't get it were they trying to be funny by letting the smart guys mess up and the dumb guys sing the right words? She was just confused, that's why she brought her beer with her. Too bad she already drank the keg.

 _My true love gave to me (with boughs of holly)_

 _Seven swans a swimming (here we come a wassailing)_

 _Six geese a laying (among the leaves so)_

 _Five golden rings (Fa-la-la-la-la)_

 _Four calling birds_

 _Three french hens_

 _Two turtle doves (here we come a wassailing)_

 _The boar's head in hand bear I (among the leaves so green)_

 _Bedeck'd with bays_

 _And partridge in a pear tree_

Wendy was lost, what song were they singing? Who's singing what? Is this even a Christmas song? Was is going on? Where's the music? Did they even have music? Wendy now just wants this experience to be over.

 _On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

 _Eleven pipers piping (ding)_

Yeah, they're not even getting this last song right, but they had made little mistakes through the program and everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Erza will let them live. Besides it's not everyday that Erza gets to see these men make fools of themselves in front of large crowds too. They're not even bringing a bad image to Fairy Tail, no if anything they are letting Mongolia know that Fairy Tail is still a family friendly environment with all the ridiculousness that they putting on display.

 _Ten lords a leaping (dong)_

 _Nine ladies dancing (ding)_

 _Eight maids a milking (dong)_

 _Seven swans a swimming (ding)_

 _Six geese a laying (dong)_

 _Five golden rings_

 _Four calling birds_

 _Three french hens_

 _Two turtle doves_

 _And Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!_

Okay in truth, they were messing up on purpose. At their last rehearsal Natsu came to them with this idea, mostly to get the audience to laugh and to see that these big terrifying monster pounding men were nothing but big teddy bears. Of course, most disagreed, but when Laxus agreed to do or at least see what Natsu had planned the others jumped on board, and in less than a week they had this perfect song to end a perfect performance.

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

 _I have a little dreidel, I made it out of clay,_

 _And when it's dry and ready, my dreidel I shall play_

 _Oh dreidel dreidel dreidel (hey, 12 days of Christmas)_

 _(what? 8 days of Hanukkah. It's a Christmas medley)_

Freed just had to put that in there, didn't he? At least Bickslow, Laxus, and Elfman were there to correct him. Lisanna just couldn't help but laugh at them with all her heart, these were the men that are a part of her family, her Fairy Tail.

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

 _Do do do do doot do (do de do de do de do de do de)_

 _Do do do do doot do (do de do de do de do de do de)_

What is this anymore? Evergreen couldn't comprehend what was happening anymore. This isn't even a Christmas song. Who's behind this? Who's causing the men to mess up? Or are they doing it on purpose? Looking around at the crowd, she decided that it didn't matter. Everyone was enjoying themselves and the men were doing an excellent job at making this a well enjoyed Christmas Eve party.

 _On the twelfth day my true love gave to me_

 _Twelve drummers drumming like Etherion above the Tower of Heaven_

Gray stepped back getting a high five from Natsu as three members of the audience gave out great groans while other laughed, everyone knew the story behind that.

 _Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba oh_

 _Eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping (Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba oh)_

Happy and Lily sang this line in perfect harmony, finally flying so their heads where on the same level(ish) as the other men on stage.

 _Nine ladies dancing they were dancing for me_

Loke sang this line with pride as literally every other man on that stage finally started dancing, causing even more laughter in the audience.

 _Eight maids a milking they were milking just for me_

Freed joined Loke in singing this line doing a dramatic lunge as he did so.

 _I had Christmas down in Edolas_

Lily couldn't sing as he transformed and pumped one of his fists, he was able to convince everyone to put this line in here.

 _I had Christmas down in Edolas_

 _I had Christmas down in Edolas (five golden rings)_

And now the earlier mentioned exceed was small again and was trying to get everyone back on track. But they were too into it.

 _I had Christmas down in Edolas (five golden rings)_

 _I had Christmas down in Edolas (five golden rings)_

 _Couldn't take the halls into the things we never had_

The men slowly put an arm around one of the other men around them bringing them closer together.

 _Do do do do doot do (do de do de do de do de do de)_

 _Do do do do doot do (do de do de do de do de do de)_

 _Partridge in a big pear tree (do de do de do de do de do de)_

 _Partridge in a big pear tree_

As they faded out so did the lights that were on them. Even Mavis had to admit that that was the best Christmas performance that any Fairy Tail guild hall has seen.

 **Go find the album version of 12 Days Of Christmas by Straight No Chaser**


End file.
